Sino-American War
The Sino-American War was a war involving the People's Republic of China and the United States as the two superpowers clashed in a struggle to control the last remaining resources on Earth. The two key participants and their client states and annexed nations engaged in total war against each other, as both civilian and military resources were harnessed to achieve victory over the other side, in a struggle that was as much about resources as it was about ideology. The war was marked by atrocities on both sides, both against foreign and domestic populations, steady escalation of hostilities up to and including the use of nuclear, biological, and chemical weapons, and gradual transition of both states into totalitarian dictatorships no different from each other. Resource shortages made this a war of position, rather than maneuver. Trench warfare was common, particularly in Alaska, and until new models of power armor were introduced into the fray by United States forces, stalemates were extremely common. Another distinguishing characteristic is that the Sino-American War remains the most destructive war in human history. The Great War that was the final act of the Sino-American War resulted in unprecedented casualties among soldiers and civilians alike, due to the deployment of nuclear weapons on a global scale. The Sino-American War can be therefore understood as the war that ended the Old World. Background The immediate cause of the war was resource shortages. In 2060, available fuel reserves ran out worldwide. Traffic on the streets died as fuel became too valuable to waste on automobiles. The automotive industry desperately tried to come up with a solution to the problem, but electric and early fusion cars were too little, too late to help solve the growing needs of society.Fallout Bible 0: "2060 Traffic on the streets of the world stops moving. Fuel becomes too precious to waste on automobiles, so alternatives are explored - electric and fusion cars begin to be manufactured, but factories can only make limited amounts. Pressure on fusion research increases." The fuel problem was further emphasized by the collapse of the European Commonwealth and the Middle Eastern oil powers, as the oil fields were allegedly exhausted.Fallout Bible 0: "2060 The Euro-Middle Eastern War ends as the oil fields in the Middle East run dry... there is no longer a goal in the conflict, and both sides are reduced almost to ruin." The situation across the United States worsened, both as a result of the deteriorating economy, and as a result of the New Plague continuing to wreak havoc despite increased quarantine measures.Fallout Bible 0: "2062 Despite quarantine measures, the New Plague continues to spread, fueling national paranoia." The federal government attempted to use the increasing national paranoia to control the situation by discouraging assemblies, fueling the anti-communist sentiment, and encouraging the reporting of subversive elements.Disaster relief outpost terminal entries; Terminal, Know the Signs! The Vigilant Citizen's Hotline was even established to allow hysterical citizens to report neighbors to the government for any behavior that could be construed as in support of communism.Neighborly letter The Third Red Scare unfolded as a response to the increased hostility of the People's Republic of China and its operations on American soil.Turtledove Detention Camp terminal entries; Terminal, Intelligence Report, Yang, Wan (alias) Research efforts were undertaken that could have alleviated the resource crisis entirely. The military, seeking to increase the mobility of its mechanized cavalry units, initiated a research program seeking to develop power armor in 2065.Fallout Bible 0: "2065 August Increasing need for mobility in the United States mechanized cavalry leads the military to focus the efforts on creating a man-based tank - essentially, a two-legged walking armored unit: Power Armor." Research, development, and prototyping paved the way for future advances in military, construction, and most importantly, fusion technology.Fallout Bible 0: "2065-2067 Power Armor research grows and several prototypes are developed, many of which prove to be unworkable in the field. These prototypes pave the way for future advances in military, construction, and fusion technology." Research in other areas continued as well, including more powerful nuclear weapons.[[:File:Fo3 Newspaper Trailer.png|Newspaper from the Fallout 3 E3 trailer]] However, these efforts would lead to the United States clashing with China. As the economy of the communist state was dependent to a much greater degree on fossil fuels than that of the U.S., China found itself on the brink of collapse by spring of 2066, with oil fields finally drying up globally. With the United States unwilling to export its own reserves of crude oil, China had become more aggressive in its negotiations.Fallout Bible 0: "2066 Spring As the oil resources dry up across the globe, China's fossil fuel dependency causes an energy crisis in the nation. China, bordering on collapse, becomes more aggressive in its trade talks with the United States. Unwilling to export oil to China, talks between the United States and China break down." This resulted in the a declaration by the U.S. president on July 24, that the last known supply of petroleum would be used exclusively by and for the U.S., and that the U.S. would not even contemplate the selling or trading of any oil to foreign parties.Sierra Depot GNN transcript Adding further insult to the world-crises, the first crude fusion cell developed for the power armor project was revealed to the American public in the summer of 2066.Fallout Bible 0: "2066 Summer Adding further insult to the Chinese-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the Power Armor project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general US infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. Nearly thirteen years later, few sections of the United States were supplied with fusion power."Fallout Bible 5: "2066Summer Adding further insult to the Chinese-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the Power Armor project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general US infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. Nearly eleven years later, few sections of the United States were supplied with fusion power." In desperation, China launched an invasion of Alaska to seize its oil reserves. This daring military operation marked the beginning of the Sino-American War.Briefly mentioned in the ''Fallout'' intro with no date. Date is mentioned only in the Fallout Bible timelineThis date for the Chinese invasion of Alaska comes from Chris Avellone's Fallout Bible timeline. According to the Sierra Depot GNN transcript holodisk, which Avellone discards as non-canon, as it was supposedly modified by the Sierra Army Depot soldiers, this happened on October 10, 2077Fallout Bible 0: "2066Winter In the winter of 2066, China invades Alaska. The Anchorage Front Line becomes a true battleground." Pre-War events Invasion of Mexico (2051) Though predating the Sino-American War by more than two decades, the invasion of Mexico was the first of the Resource Wars waged worldwide to counter the shortage of critical resources, like oil. In 2051, when the United States began exerting pressure on Mexico, in order to protect their economic interests there, primarily the crude oil supply. The U.S. deliberately destabilized the country using economic sanctions, paving the way for a military invasion. American military units seized oil refineries and infrastructure to ensure that the flow of crude oil did not cease.Fallout Bible 0: "2051 Seeking to protect business interests and their oil supply, the United States begins to exert increasing pressure on Mexico, citing the political instability and pollution stemming from Mexico as a threat to the United States. Various economic sanctions serve to destabilize Mexico, and the United States military enters Mexico to keep the oil refineries running and making sure oil and fuel continue to make their way north across the border... at Mexico's expense." A year later, a landmark television documentary revealed the depth of the energy crisis.Fallout Bible 0: "2052 A television documentary into the withered husk of the Texas oil fields brings the oil shortage into the American households, and reveals how deep the energy crisis runs." War in the Middle East (2052) Rising oil prices bankrupted smaller nations, leading to the European Commonwealth attacking the Middle East for its oil reserves; the United States was also severely affected by the skyrocketing prices of oil, which led to further imperialist aggression and contributed to the clash with China and its economy reliant on fossil fuel.Fallout Bible 0: "2052 April The Resource Wars begin. Many smaller nations go bankrupt, and Europe, dependent on oil imports from the Middle East, responds to the Middle East's rising oil prices with military action. The long drawn-out war between the European Commonwealth and the Middle East begins." The dissolution of the United Nations in July marked the beginning of the chain of events that would lead to the Great War 25 years later.Capitol Post terminal entries; Capital Post Top Stories -- July 27, 2052, United Nations Disbanded!Capitol Post newspaper Saturday, July 27, 2052 New Plague (2053) Another blow was struck in 2053, when the New Plague virus emerged. The virulent nature of the plague and the speed at which it had spread led to the first ever national quarantine and the closing of American borders, as tens of thousands died.Fallout Bible 0: "2053''The socially transmitted "New Plague" arises, killing tens of thousands. The United States closes its borders and the first-ever national quarantine is declared. The source of the plague is unknown, but rumors persist that it is a genetically engineered weapon."'' "2062 Despite quarantine measures, the New Plague continues to spread, fueling national paranoia." "2073Sept15''As China becomes increasingly aggressive with their use of biological weapons, the United States government felt that a countermeasure was needed. The Pan-Immunity Virion Project (PVP) is officially formed and plans are made to begin experiments at the West Tek research facility in Southern California."'' "2077February''FEV Research is leaked to the world through an unknown source. Protests in many major cities and governments around the world, as well as accusations that the US was responsible for the New Plague. FEV is seen as the threat it is, and serves only to fuel tensions."'' In 2055, the government commissioned West-Tek to develop a cure for the virus. Though no cure was known to have ever been found, the research into a cure paved the way for subsequent biochemical research efforts. Project Safehouse (2054) The global security situation, in particular the nuclear exchanges in the Middle East, the Euro-Middle Eastern War and the New Plague, resulted in the federal government initiating Project Safehouse in 2054, which created fallout shelters that would protect a percentage of the United State's population in the event of a nuclear war or fatal plague. Vault-Tec Industries won the contract, and this massive national defense project was set in motion. Breakthroughs in construction technology allowed for these gargantuan bunkers to be constructed at a rapid pace, although Vault-Tec's status as a critical defense contractor, and the classified nature of its enterprises, lead to many instances of fraud and mismanagement.Fallout Bible 0: "2054 In light of the Euro-Middle-Eastern conflict and the plague scare, the United States sets Project Safehouse in motion. The project, financed by junk bonds, is designed to create shelters, called Vaults, for the populace in the event of a nuclear war or deadly plague. Construction begins late in 2054 and proceeds rapidly due to advances in construction technology."Vault Dweller's Survival Guide inner cover: "NOTICE.––This document contains information affecting the national defense of the United States within the meaning of the New Amended Espionage Act, 50 U.S.C., 31 and 32. Its transmission or the revelation of its contents in any manner to an unauthorized person is prohibited by the law." Anchorage Front Line (2059) By the end of the decade, in 2059, the United States started to prepare for war, as the global situation continued to worsen. The Anchorage front line had been established in Alaska, to protect its oil reserves from foreign invaders. Canada had also begun to feel the pressure exerted by its increasingly hostile neighbor.Fallout Bible 0: "2059 The Anchorage Front Line is established, as the United States increases its military presence in Alaska to protect its oil interests. The Anchorage Front Line causes tensions in the United States and Canada, as the United States attempts to pressure Canada into allowing American military units to guard the Alaskan pipeline." Niagara Sabotage (2062) Chinese intelligence efforts and attempts to penetrate the civilian and military sectors in the United States played a part in beginning the War. Wan Yang, a major Chinese intelligence asset, was apprehended following the Niagara Sabotage.Turtledove Detention Camp terminal entries; Terminal, Intelligence Report, Yang, Wan (alias) Course of the war Invasion (2066-2067) Under the command of General Jingwei, Chinese forces landed in Alaska with a large parachute assault. Carried out in winter, the landing allowed the Chinese to usurp control of Alaska's oil pipeline, derricks, and reserves, and secure the flow of resources to the homeland, propping up its economy.Briefly mentioned in the ''Fallout'' intro with no date. Date is mentioned only in the Fallout Bible timelineThis date for the Chinese invasion of Alaska comes from Chris Avellone's Fallout Bible timeline. According to the Sierra Depot GNN transcript holodisk, which Avellone discards as non-canon, as it was supposedly modified by the Sierra Army Depot soldiers, this happened on October 10, 2077Fallout Bible 0: "2066 Winter In the winter of 2066, China invades Alaska. The Anchorage Front Line becomes a true battleground." The American military retreats on all fronts as the Chinese gamble pays off. Unable to sustain the war effort without establishing safe supply routes on land, away from the Chinese Navy, the United States pressures Canada into granting military access on land and its airspace. When Ottawa yields, despite initial resistance, the stage is set for the subsequent occupation and annexation of Canada ten years later.Fallout Bible 0: "2066 Winter As a sign of increasing tension between the two countries, Canada proves reluctant to allow American troops on Canadian soil or allow American planes to fly over Canadian airspace. The United States and Canadian tensions rise, but Canada eventually backs down, and US troops pass through Canada. This sets the stage for the Canadian annexation in 2076." With the pressure for a functional suit of power armor greater than ever, the United States military and its contractors created the first model of power armor using available technologies. Designated T-45, it was a crude construction. However, its ability to wield heavy weapons with ease greatly increased the firepower and mobility of American troops, allowing them to counter Chinese tanks and infantry. After the first suits are deployed in January 2067, China rushes to create its own versions but is unable to come up with a counter. The crude nature of the armor only allows for stabilizing the front. The situation devolves into a stalemate rapidly.Fallout Bible 0: "2067 The first suit of Power Armor is deployed in Alaska. While lacking the full mobility of future versions, this Power Armor is incredibly effective against Chinese tanks and infantry. Its ability to carry heavy ordinance becomes key in various localized conflicts, and it has the power to destroy entire towns without endangering the wearer. China rushes to create its own versions, but they are many years behind the United States." General Constantine Chase and his command of the newly formed power armor units became instrumental in stabilizing the front and even retaking land from the Chinese army. The Chinese nuclear threat was thought contained at the time, as an ideal nuclear first strike scenario (according to DIA intelligence at the time) would only succeed in destroying 41% of the American nuclear stockpile.The Switchboard terminal entries; Research Terminal, > 2067 Jun 19 Stabilization and escalation (2068-2073) The war effort in Alaska continued to consume ever increasing amounts of resources. With the Chinese occupying and exploiting the resources and infrastructure of Alaska, the United States drew on Canadian resources to support its war effort. Entire stretches of timberland are destroyed as the military consumes Canadian wealth to battle the Chinese across the western front, in an eerie retreading of the horrors of World War I. By 2069, the pressure became unbearable, but Canadian protests went unheard. The entire country slowly became Little America in the minds of U.S. citizens.Fallout Bible 0: "2069 Canada begins to feel the pressure from the United States military as the US draws upon Canadian resources for the war effort. Vast stretches of timberland are destroyed, and other resources in Canada are stretched to the breaking point. Many Americans refer to Canada as Little America, and Canadian protests are unheard." The tensions between Ottawa and Washington culminated in a sabotage attempt on the newly-reclaimed Trans-Alaskan Pipeline by Canadian forces. Faced with open hostility and rioting in several Canadian cities, the United States responds by beginning the annexation of Canada on June 3, 2072. The sabotage attempt is cited as casus belli.Fallout Bible 0: "2072 The United States' increasing demand for Canadian resources causes protests and riots in several Canadian cities. An attempted sabotage attempt of the Alaskan pipeline is all the military needs as an excuse to begin its annexation of Canada... which in fact, had already begun in 2067."Capitol Post terminal entries; Capital Post Top Stories -- June 3, 2072, U.S. to Annex Canada! The United States Army also commissioned the development of Liberty Prime, intended to be as a superweapon meant to establish dominance of the United States on the Alaskan front. However, despite significant resources poured into the project, it failed to produce usable results, only drawing assets away from the war.Citadel terminal entries; Liberty Prime Operation, Project SummaryCitadel terminal entries; Liberty Prime Operation, Capital Post Article -- June 3, 2072 Drawn into a war of attrition in a remote theater of war, China authorized the use of biological weapons on the front. In response, the American government ordered West Tek to develop a Pan-Immunity Virion on September 15, 2073. This research eventually evolved into the Forced Evolution Virus project.FEV research holodisk in FalloutFallout Bible 0: "2073 Sept 15 As China becomes increasingly aggressive with their use of biological weapons, the United States government felt that a countermeasure was needed. The Pan-Immunity Virion Project (PVP) is officially formed and plans are made to begin experiments at the West Tek research facility in Southern California." Since West Tek was effectively nationalized two years prior, the scientists had no other choice but to obey their military masters.The Vault Dweller: "{207}{}{Base Information}" Terminal: "{211}{}{West Tech Research Facility: Founded in 2002 as a private contractor for the United States government, the company initially consisted of two divisions--the Advanced Weapons Research and the Biomedical Sciences divisions.}" "{241}{}{ In 2069, West Tech was the single largest contractor for the United States government; its largest contract being Powered Infantry Armor Model T-51b. }" "{242}{}{In light of significant advances in 2076 by the NBC on the Pan-Immunity Virion Project, the United States Defense Department, in fear of international espionage,}" "{243}{}{ moved a team onto the site to secure and oversee the project, now dubbed the FEV (Forced Evolutionary Virus) project.}" (GPWRTERM.MSG) Stalemate (2074-2076) escorted through an American town.]] One of the turning points of the War came in 2074, as despite claims of fighting a defensive war, American infantry and mechanized divisions landed in Shantou through the Philippines, in a counter-invasion of Chinese mainland. The American economy strained as American soldiers, Marines, sailors, and airmen fought a war on three fronts: Canada, Alaska, and mainland China. Neither side was willing to yield, despite eight years of constant warfare. The situation rapidly deteriorated into a stalemate, just like in Alaska.Fallout Bible 0: "2074 Contrary to their claims of seeking only to retake Alaska from the Reds, American Power Armor units, infantry, and mechanized divisions are deployed to China, but they become bogged down on the mainland, putting a further drain on American resources and supply lines." Ambitious flanking maneuvers such as the Gobi Campaign,Gobi Campaign scout rifle indicates warfare in the Gobi Desert, though the precise date is unknown. and the Yangtze Campaign, where U.S. Marines rapidly overran Shanghai and Nanjing, did little to tip the scales in favor of American forces.Future Weapons Today mentions a Marine's memoirs as a sniper in that area. Both cities are also one of the easternmost points in China and a natural choice for amphibious landings and setting up a bridgehead for bringing in reinforcements. Even as late as 2077, American troops would struggle to control supply routes, forcing permanent garrisons in remote locales such as Mambajao in the Philippines.Newscaster: "It would also appear our troops stationed overseas are experiencing some unusual weather, as well. On the Island of Mambajao the nights are cold. Unseasonably so for Southeast Asia. But for the 5th Infantry, that's as comfortable as an Autumn jamboree. All the easier for our mechanized hellcats to drive any screaming Commie meamies right into the Bohol Sea." (Newscaster's dialogue) The key issue at hand was the undoubted Chinese superiority in stealth technology. In 2075, the DIA even posited that the Chinese were able to develop stealth submarines, explaining reports of the Ghost Fleet submitted by field agents. The reports were buried as outlandish.The Switchboard terminal entries; Research Terminal, > 2075 Dec 17 By 2076, the war had raged for a decade. Both China and the United States teetered on the brink of collapse, increasing production in an effort to outdo the opponent and cutting experimental project turnarounds in half.Fort Strong terminal entries; General Brock's Terminal, General Brock's Report - February 2076 The annexation of Canada in January bolstered the sagging economy. As American units swarmed the country like locusts, its provinces were put under martial law, and all protesters and rioters were shot on sight. Atrocities committed in the name of the Union made their way stateside, fermenting anti-governmental sentiment.Fallout Bible 0: "2076 January The United States annexation of Canada is complete. Canadian protestors and rioters are shot on sight, and the Alaskan Pipeline swarms with American military units. Pictures of atrocities make their way to the United States, causing further unrest and protests." The completion of the T-51 power armor model in June heralded change. After the first batch of T-51 model B units arrived in China, the new series performed exceedingly well against the remaining Chinese tanks, armored vehicles, and infantry. So well, in fact, that enemy soldiers were reported to be surrendering upon seeing these units.Fort Strong terminal entries; General Brock's Terminal, General Brock's Report - June 2076 However, the situation soon deteriorated, and hatred, fear, and patriotic fervor, executions of Chinese prisoners of war by American troopsExecution scene in the Anchorage Reclamation simulation and the casual manner in which it's carried out indicate this is the case. among other factors, led the Chinese to rally and resist the invasion, even as supply lines began to break down across the board and nations annexed by China revolt.Fallout Bible 0: "2076 June''Power Armor prototype completed, resulting in the Power Armor players find in Fallout 1. This is the pinnacle of Power Armor technology before the Great War. Many of these units are sent to China, and they begin to carve a swath through the Chinese forces. The Chinese resources are strained to the breaking point, and the supply lines from the nations China has annexed begin to break down."'' However, the United States was unable to fully exploit this advantage, as food and energy riots broke out in urban centers across the United States in August. A state of emergency and eventual martial law was declared, with U.S. military forces being deployed on the domestic front to fight their own countrymen. The United States effectively became a military junta.Fallout Bible 0: "2076 August Food and energy riots begin in major cities throughout the United States. Military units begin to be deployed in cities within the United States to contain rioters, and many temporary jails are constructed. A state of emergency is declared, and martial law soon follows." Mutually assured destruction (2077) waits as his armor is repaired and weapons resupplied.]] Through a combination of attrition, loss of supply routes, and offensives conducted by the United States across the front, Chinese units in Alaska found themselves surrounded and cut off from reinforcements. The liberation of Anchorage spearheaded by winterized T-51 power armor units under the command of General Constantine Chase marked the end of the Anchorage Reclamation, after a decade of war.Fallout Bible 0: "2077 January 10 Alaska is reclaimed, and the Anchorage Front Line is again held by the Americans."Capitol Post terminal entries; Capital Post Top Stories -- January 11, 2077, Commies Crushed - Alaska Liberated!Capitol Post newspaper Monday, January 11, 2077.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.43: "Chinese Army (Simulated) U.S. Army (Simulated) With conditions deteriorating between the United States and China, a military presence in Alaska was established to prevent a possible invasion across the Bering Strait. With increasingly scarce oil reserves, a last deep-sea deposit below the Pacific Ocean was claimed by China before allegedly being sabotaged by American special operatives. Strained relationships spiraled downwards into escalated conflict, as China marched on Alaska, and the Sino-American War of 2066—2077 erupted. Under the command of General Jingwei, the Chinese Army usurped control of Alaska's oil pipeline and reserves. In response, the Americans had begun what came to be called "The Alaskan Reclamation Operation" (2067—2077). Under the leadership of General Constantine Chase, the U.S. Army battled fiercely to the front lines of the conflict before General Chase deployed specialized power armor units that began pushing the Chinese back. Future power armor suits were further refined as the conflict dragged on, and the Trans-Alaska Pipeline was reclaimed. With resources flowing through Canada, strained diplomatic tensions between Canada and the United States becoming problematic, and as the Canadian forces attacked the pipeline, the country was annexed. A combination of inclement weather, constant American bombardment and trench warfare, and U.S. powered armor unit attacks sweeping through mainline China, the Chinese supply lines weakened and finally broke down completely. By the beginning of 2077, the city of Anchorage was finally liberated, the Chinese invaders eradicated, and the operation had been deemed a success. A commemorative memorial was erected in Washington, D.C., in honor of the soldiers who fought and perished for the greater American good. Violence between America and pockets of Canadian freedom fighters continued throughout 2077, until the Great War obliterated almost all infrastructure, commerce, and human life." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide faction profiles) General Jingwei, commander of the Alaskan theater, was killed in action.Operation: Anchorage The campaign in mainland China was reinvigorated by the victory in Alaska and the deployment of T-51 units. Army troops clad in T-51 regularly witnessed Chinese troops surrendering upon sighting them and their miniguns. However, the effect did not last. As American troops pushed deeper into the mainland, Chinese resistance increased. By October, the situation transitioned from a rout into a stalemate.Newscaster: "And now, our exclusive coverage of the continuing volatile situation with Communist China. Chinese forces may have finally been driven from Anchorage, but the conflict has transitioned into a frighteningly tense stalemate. With diplomacy all but suspended, and conventional warfare taking a historic toll on both sides, many have wondered if the good old U-S-of-A hasn't finally entered into a fight it just can't win." (Newscaster's dialogue) After a decade of war, there was no end in sight. Billions of dollars and thousands of casualties were spent in vain, despite taxes and various wartime revenues ensuring the United States government has been able to fund a standing army the likes of which the United States has never before seen.Boston Bugle building terminal entries; Boston Bugle Article Terminal, Article 2 To bolster the offensive, bases across the United States were sealed and troops redeployed to provide more men for the meat grinder.Sierra mission statement The situation was made worse by the fact that the oligarchs ruling the United States retreated to remote locations around the globe, expecting a last-ditch nuclear strike from China at any moment. The oil rig was claimed by the president and key members of the junta, becoming the foundation of the future Enclave.Fallout Bible 0: "2077March Prepared for a nuclear or biological attack from China, the president and the Enclave retreats to remote sections around the globe and make contingency plans for continuing the war." The United States was leaderless, continuing on simply due through inertia.Captain Maxson's diaryFallout Bible 0: "2077October Captain Roger Maxson and his men discover that the scientists at Mariposa have been using "military volunteers" (military prisoners who didn't have their brains scooped for use in Brain Bots) as test subjects in their experiments. Morale in the base breaks down, and Maxson executes Anderson, the chief scientist. Not long after this (and in light of the breakdown of the mental breakdown of Colonel Spindel stationed at the base), Maxson's men turn to him for leadership. He shrugs and says "we should quit."" Ultimately, the stalemate was resolved with nuclear weapons. Pressed against the wall, the Chinese launched a nuclear first strike in a last-ditch effort to knock America out of the game. First Chinese subs were identified by the Pacific Fleet at 00:03 EST off the coast of California. At 03:37 EST, a squadron of high-altitude bombers was sighted off the Bering Straight. Six hours later, at 09:13 EST, the Integrated Operational Nuclear Detection System detected the first four missile launches and the United States went to DEFCON 2. Four minutes later, NORAD confirmation sealed the fate of the world. At 09:26 EST, the President ordered a retaliatory strike according to scenario MX-CN91. As American weapons were launched, the first Chinese nukes hit in Pennsylvania and New York at 09:42 EST. By 09:47 EST, the Great War pulled most of American facilities offline. The world ended.The Switchboard terminal entries; Central Terminal, DEFCON Status - 2077 Aftermath With the destruction of the United States and China through nuclear weapons, the slate was effectively wiped clean. The disintegration of political and social structures would lead to the establishment of new tribes, nations, and organizations on the North American continent, including the Brotherhood of Steel, Enclave, New California Republic, Caesar's Legion, and more.See respective articles for sources. Impact The Sino-American War is the direct cause of the nuclear apocalypse of 2077 and the subsequent climate change brought by the destruction of the environment and human civilization.Myron: "{726}{myn113b}{Problem is, in the new climate, we can't grow most of the veggies needed for the best drugs.}" "{740}{myn114a}{Couldn't grow coca plants, opium poppies -- and man did we try -- so we figured our best bet was shrooms. }" (NhMyron.msg)The Vault Dweller: "{108}{}{What are you doing?}" Curtis: "{112}{}{I am a farmer. We irrigated the desert many years ago. Although the wasteland is harsh, it is possible to grow things with patience and time.}" (CURTIS.MSG) Many of the tools developed for war and technological breakthroughs that occurred remain in use by post-nuclear societies, and are, in fact, a major contributor to the preservation of civilization despite the destruction.See articles for sources. Gallery Anchorage.jpg|Anchorage, Alaska, under Chinese occupation Fo3OA_American Rifleman.png|American infantryman Fo3OA Dead Paratrooper.png|American paratrooper Fo3OA American Sniper.png|American sniper unit Fo3OA American Inferno Unit.png|American Inferno unit Fo3OA American Launcher.png|American infantryman equipped with a missile launcher Fo3OA American T51B Unit.png|American T-51b unit, with small arms Fo3OA T51b Unit.png|American T-51B unit, a heavily armed assault unit Fo3OA Chinese Inferno.png|A Chinese Inferno unit Fo3OA Chinese Launcher.png|A Chinese Infantryman equipped with a missile launcher Fo3OA Chinese Rifleman.png|Chinese Infantryman Fo3OA Chinese Sniper.png|A Crimson Dragoon unit See also * Great War * Battle of Anchorage References Official Game Guides Fallout Bible Category:People's Liberation Army conflicts Category:United States Armed Forces conflicts Category:Resource Wars conflicts de:Chinesisch-Amerikanischer Krieg es:Guerra Sino-Americana fr:Guerre sino-américaine hu:Sino-Amerikai háború ko:미중전쟁 pl:Wojna chińsko-amerykańska pt:Guerra Sino-Americana ru:Война Соединённых Штатов Америки и Китая uk:Війна Сполучених Штатів Америки і Китаю zh:中美戰爭